It’s all in Pure Fun
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie has tickets to the best event and autograph signing with The Undertaker.... but will her over protective brother Eric let her go?


Nessie couldn't tell anyone why she would do some of the things she would do. She was wild and off the edge of the world and it doesn't seam to matter to her it was. It's all in good fun. "let me live my life the way I want to" she would say to her brother when he would ride he bum bum on something.

" when I get close to death I'll make sure I'll leave a message" Nessie laughed and walking up the stairs.

"that is not the point ... you are 21 and it's time for you to grow up and out of this shit."

" I'll grow up when I'm good and ready."

" explain to me please what makes you think that you should make every day Halloween?"

" its great isn't it?" she said back half listening

"listen to me" he shook her "just because you brace the lord of darkness doesn't mean shit to me!... I don't want to fine my sister dead, beaten, or raped,"

" don't worry the guys would never let that happen,"

"argh!" he said and walked out of the room.

Nessie thought her brother Eric was way over protective. She been this way since she could just remember. Today was no special day to her it just so happen that Nessie and her friends (John, Steve, Jimmy, Val) wanted to make some problems at the mall. it wasn't that bad. They just ran down the mall dressed in their normally black outfits. Okay it was more then running down the mall they ran, and in to each store scaring anyone and everyone they could with there chanting of words. Nessie laughed it was a great idea. The phone rang and Nessie pick it up.

" I got it," she yelled "hello?" she said and logged online. "Hey ... no what? ... Really when? ... Hang on are you pulling my leg?... The truth ... it is ... hell yeah I'll be there ... how much? ... easy I got that stashed away...yeah I'll be there save me some..." she hung up the phone. Nessie turned off the computer after she saw what she wanted to see. She ran down stairs and darted out the door.

" where are you going?" Eric yelled out the door

"out... I'll be back," she said and hoped on the back of John's bike, " let's go" she said and they were off.

The three things in the world Nessie would die for were all coming to get here. There was a motorcycle show just 5 mins away. She knew at the motorcycle show there would be tattoos and John just told her that The Lord of Darkness himself would be there. she was up for the show she wanted to meet the man of her dreams for years now. She has been a follower from the start. They pulled up to the show and her friends were all there with everyone they finally got the gang back together.

She hugged each one of them missing more and more of them then just the elite 5. Some of the people she hasn't seen in years for one reason or another. They always came together when the WWF came in town. In the town where Nessie lived there was a big following of the whole gothic and other side of the realm thing. She knew each one and she knew almost everyone in each group. She grew up in this town and these people where her family. Yes, has her dad and Eric at home but this was the family that understood her love for the man.

" are we all going to the show tomorrow night?" Nessie asked

"hell yeah" was the chant she got back

"let's go" They all stood in line and waited.

The closer that Nessie got the more and more she turned around and began to talk to the other members. She was next and heart all of a sudden was in her thought. She handed the man her money and got her ticket for the next night. She walked up to the Undertaker and saw there was a crowed of girls all around him. They all looked normal and Nessie looked like the odd one out again. She stood behind the crowed and looked at the Undertaker. his eyes reached her and she just stood there and stared at him. Nessie walked away and the guys began to follow her when they got their ticket.

" why didn't you talk to him?" John asked

"how could I all those preppy jerks where all over him" She frowned

"don't worry you'll get to talk to him ... you still have the motorcycle and tattoo shows to see yet ... he could be there." John smiled trying to give her hope

"who cares that the devil's right hand is here ... we are all his left and we as one will make it," she said and put on her cold blank stare.

They group went to the motorcycle and to the tattoo show. Nessie saw the Undertaker at both shows. he tried to talk to her but she ignored him keeping to her group. She knew that if he wanted to really talk to her he would get to her somehow.

"excuse me..." a man said

"yes?" Nessie asked

"The Undertaker would like to see you"

" oh it looks like he got time for you now" one of the member said and Nessie shoot back a dirty look.

"I'll be back" Nessie said and walked out of the group. She walked up to Undertaker. His green eyes were already hidden with the shades and his hair was over the bandana

"yes?" she said

"why are you avoiding me?" he asked

"me avoiding you ... how could you tell?" she said and look back at the group.

"don't give me that line" he said "tell me the reason"

"I wasn't avoiding you at all ... you just seam to be buzzy with all the other girls here." she said and brushed her hair off her shoulder "why pick me out of all the others girls?"

"take this" he handed her a backstage pass "come backstage after Raw and we'll see how many girls I'd pick." Ness walked away and back to the group.

"I'm ready to leave John are you?"

" yeah sure" he said and finished his drink. The two of them walked pass undertaker before leaving. Nessie bowed her head lightly and then walked out of the build.

By the time she arrived home she knew she would get an another chewing out of her brother about the time and about not telling him where she was going. John dropped her off and left. Nessie walked up to the door opened it and headed strait to her room.

" about time" Eric said

"don't even start"

" don't start huh? where did you go?"

" to the motorcycle show..."

"liar who was there?"

" The lord of darkness... I got tickets for tomorrow night"

"oh really? where did you get the money for that?"

" it's my money you can't tell me what to do with it..." she walked in to her room closing the door behind her." go to sleep Eric ... you went out with dad tonight... I can tell..." She said and got ready to go to sleep.

The group meet outside of the area down in the Philly they stuck out like a big crowd. Nessie looked around and couldn't find Undertaker ... she didn't care she knew he would be here tonight ... she got to see him after the show. The GroupWise very excited and couldn't wait to get in the doors open and it seam to be a mad rush to get in. The group waited till the end and they call walked in and found their seats. Nessie pulled out her sign that said on one side 'I love shown by a heart) 'Taker' and on the other side 'Dark side forever baby' ( which if you see that sign on the Philly raw look it's going to be me).

The group cheered and screamed for The undertaker and a few other guys. Nessie scream to lead the chant as the undertaker came down on his bike. She was madly in love with him and couldn't wait till the end of the night. She held up her sign. The groups seam to stick out since they were all in black. After Raw as gone they all began to leave to their cars and the group had an idea to jump over the guard rail. Nessie pulled out the pass in her pocket and put it around her neck. She was going to be sorry for what she was going to do but she jumped the rail showed the guy her pass and ran to the back. The group seam to noticed when they couldn't fine her that she got away with it, but they didn't know about the pass.

She walked around the back trying to find Undertaker room. She turned the corner and saw the room she was looking for. She lightly knocked.

"yes?"

"yeah you meet me yes-..."

" come in Nessie" she paused and then entered

"how did you know my name?" she questioned

"I asked your group ... how do you think I knew that you were like the biggest fan?"

" I don't know maybe luck was on my side for once..." she said and tried to control her mouth.

" well it is..." he said

"oh really?" she said "how is that?"

" you'll see follow me..." he said and picked up his stuff and his keys. He threw the bag in the back of the truck "get in" he told Nessie and she did.

" where are we going?"

"You'll see " he said and pulled out of the lot. The ride wasn't long like he knew where he was going to go. Nessie didn't asked any questions "come on" he said and out of the truck. Nessie followed

"hang on what are we doing here,"

" we are going to jump off the building"

"what? you got to be kidding"

"nope" he threw a bag at her "put it on" and she saw him doing the same. Nessie trapped on the shoot and followed Mark up the building.

" how far up are we ," she asked

"it's about a 600 foot drop" he said and she kicked a rock off the edge. " now listen jump of this building and could to 5 Mississippi's and then pull the cord,"

"okay" She said and took another look down. He eyes were huge and it seam to get wider with each stare.

"meet you down there" he said

"yeah there or the next world" she said and jumped of the building. The wind rushing though her hair and face. The wind so strong pushing back her face and hair. Nessie pulled the cord and glided down the earth. She screamed and yelled. Undertaker came down and dated for his tuck. Nessie followed him throwing her pack in the back and hopping in the car. They speed off...

" great job" he said "I see nothing scares you..."

" nope" she giggled and smiled. Taker pulled up to a high point on the mountains. He stopped the truck and back up to the ledge. He jumped in to the back and Nessie followed.

"aren't they beautiful?" He asked

"yeah " she said and looked him in the eyes. Taker pushed her hair away and kissed her deep and long. The taste of him the smell of him Nessie couldn't get enough...

"Nessie! Nessie get up!. Nessie your buddies are wait get up and get going?" Eric screamed though the door

"I'm going" she rolled over and looked at her clock "crap Raw starts in 2 hours!" she said and threw on cloths

THE END


End file.
